


Miraculous: Big Brother Felix AU

by Domoluvu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is dense, Family, Felix be a judging and overprotective, Felix still single, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, more characters but i don't feeel like tagging anymore, mostly just feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domoluvu/pseuds/Domoluvu
Summary: Felix, Adrien's older brother of 10yrs, arrives in Paris to see that many things has indeed changed. I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries. read chapter 1 for important info on the story. The rest is on Fanfiction.net until I can transfer it over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here are some key facts to keep in mind before reading: 1) Felix and Adrian are 10yrs apart in age, 2) Felix watched over both Adrian and Chloe whenever he could, 3) Chloe has a crush on Felix, not Adrian he's more of a brother to her, and 4) there no true romance in here other than friendship. Oh and 5) Felix was away for college, but he finally caught a chance to come back home.

When I was little there was another Chat Noir, but there wasn't a Ladybug from what I remembered. My parents were happy, but always busy along with my older brother; Felix. I knew my parents loved me, yet Felix was groomed by father to be perfect. So he always had his attention, while I had mother's. When I was 3, it was the first time I've heard of chat noir. He was amazing, all dressed in black and friendly to everyone he meets. He was unlike my own brother, who put his own studies and appearance, before taking time to be with me. He was, as I've heard many say before, very mature for his age. We are ten years apart in age, but he might as well have been another stranger to me.

I can't remember if I was 4 or 5, when mother had fallen ill before disappearing forever. That was when I found out that my brother was Chat Noir and a villain named hawk moth exist. Chat noir had done his best restoring Paris, but it had became too much for him. During his last appearance, he destroyed, a whole city block to get to one person. In a panic, he raced home, where a young me went to retrieve a ball I threw accidentally into his room. Unknowingly he transformed, collapsing onto the bed talking* to what I assumed was his self. I tried my best to sneak past him only to get snatched up, and the first thing I saw was a floating cat. Admittedly I tried to grab him, but my brother's panic look changed my mind. We talked after I told him about everything I saw, and he explained who he is and why he does it. I asked if it was so hard, why didn't he have a partner like in shows Chloe and I watch when she comes over. He explained that there was, but she gave it up too soon, reasons; he never clearly gave me a straight answer whenever I asked.

Felix apologized to me and promised to make more time for me. True to his word, Chat Noir was no more and he took a much more active role in not only my life but Chloe's as well. At the time I had thought it was a mere dream and that Felix just finally came around after mother died. Father was more distant than before, so I was happy that at least Felix was there for me. That night drifted off to the back of mind and I thought no more of it; even though I should have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that for a bit it'll all be set in the past until timeskip, to the now time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter, Adrien's pov, is just a stepping stone to describe the brothers' relationship. Of course, it will be continued to be explored throughout the story. Now while I won't explicitly say whose pov the chapter belongs to, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. However, if I deem it will be confusing I will make a small note so it will be obvious. Comments, questions, and criticisms are welcomed. Please enjoy the second chapter of M:BBFAU.

"I'm sorry Plagg, but I can't keep doing this. Now that my mother is gone, my father is more distracted than before and Adrien needs someone other than Natalie with a checklist to watch over him." I didn't let Plagg have the chance to reply, would it be of scorn? Understandment? To plead with me to change my mind? I don't know, yet hearing any kind of answer would be too much than what I am already doing. I held the small silver band that is the ring within my hand clutching it close to my chest refusing to allow the tears to fall. The one thing, friend, that allowed me to be myself, to be free and I let it all go, so my brother can have a better life. I couldn't, wouldn't, ever resent Adrien because thanks to Plagg I can be myself and still be the mature respectable person that everyone expects of me.

Hopefully, Hawk Moth will stop once he realized that I've disappeared, and the jars that ladybug has left me will hold the akumas until the next ladybug is found. The next step would be the hardest, explaining myself to Master Fu and praying that he understood my predicament.

"Master Fu I'm sorry, but I am not suited for this role. In the future, if another chat noir is needed I would gladly become him again. However I believe in the future, try my brother Adrien first something tells me he would make a much better Chat Noir." He remained silent the whole way through my speech, despite the sadness that lurked in his eyes. He understood my position and we both knew he couldn't ask me to choose to be a hero over being with my brother in our darkest hour. He gave me a farewell and safe travels. That was the last time I ever saw him, and I still regret not thanking him properly. I think he knew already how much this meant to me, but it isn't the same; I want to say it. As I made my way home, I stopped by a quaint bakery that I've heard my peers gush about; Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Not much of a sweets person myself, I never thought of a need to ever stop by. However a certain golden boy adores sweets, so it wouldn't hurt to buy one or two sweets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter, cause that was too short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I felt the last chapter was far too short, I'll be posting the next chapter...now. New helpful information is anything with * & bolded will indicate that it will be a language shift. It is my headcanon that Felix can't handle overly sweet things and even just thinking about it causes him distress. Also that Marinette's mom while not all that new to the country still contains a small accent that will slowly fade with time. Plus that Marrientte was a very small baby that can pass for one that is much younger.

Making my way to the shop, I took note of the apartment complex that nested above and remembered thinking to myself during one of my earliest night patrols how practical to live close to work. After all, Father always worked at home whenever he came home claiming it is where his muse inspires every little thing he does. I knew he was talking about Mother, and took it as them being overdramatic with the whole lovey-dovey act. Although now, Father hardly ever leaves his office now, just spending hours staring at the portrait and just sketch out designs. One time I've even seen him talking to it about what it thinks about his designs. It was heart-wrenching, Adrien should not be exposed to our Father in this state. Which why I resolved my choice, even with some hesitation I need to be a strong figurative rock for my family. Entering the store a petite Asian woman greeted me behind the counter wearing some sash around her chest.

"Hello, how may I help you today." Before I could even answer a small noise altered us to the small child behind her back. With great skill, from must be many practices with the now identified boba, and gentleness she eased the small child in her arms.

"I'm sorry about this, but will you give me a moment."

"Understandable, please take your time. I'll just browse through the displays." She gave me grateful smile and retreated to the back. They had an array of sweets that, to my frustration, could only name a few and secretly prayed the lady came back so I could ask her what is appropriate for a child.

"I apologize for earlier, it's just that Marinette has been sick recently and my husband is out at the bank at the moment."

"It is alright, I have a younger brother back home as well. If I may ask, how old is your daughter Mrs.-"

"Mrs. Cheng, and it is alright. Marinette is four years old, but she is so small for her age I worry. Oh listen to me prattle on to a kid, I'm sorry I must be tired." I always hate how my age must play in some big factor in how people must treat me, or how I must act; or worse how they assume my age dictates my every action. However, the more I studied the petite woman before me, the more I noticed the dark circles under eyes and her tired body in general. Her small ascent indicates that she has only been in the city, perhaps the country, for a few years. If I were to assume, it would be six years or more years since she moved here.

***Would you prefer if we speak in Mandarin?* **She was taken back for a moment but nodded in gratefulness.

***It amazes that someone so young can speak it fluently.***

***I've been learning at an early age.***

***Now what would you like to buy, or would you like to try some samples first?* I think I turned a shade of green just thinking of trying all those sweets.**

***No, it's not for me, it's for my brother. What would you recommend that doesn't have too much sugar; our Father doesn't allow much sugar.* **She just nodded and picked some bread I couldn't the name of and wrapped it up. Then she wrapped up another, yet despite my claims, she still added it. Although she gave me a discount until I relented, it was for me in case I get hungry. I asked her why she would do that, and her response was just because I was kind and kept her company in an empty place like this. Which I take note is empty, very odd considering how popular considering all the praise I've heard about it. I asked her why such a place is empty in a usually busy part of town on the weekend.

***A new place has opened up and they have faster service. My husband is trying to get a loan to advertise and hopefully expand a bit.***

***Well I wish you the best of luck ma'am.* **I paid for the sweets and made my way out, but before I could a large, boulder of a man came barging in. He seemed very distressed, not noticing that he almost ran me over, and made his way towards the woman. I can only assume that they were married based on the matching rings on their fingers. I didn't wish to evade into their personal business so I left, making a side note to come back next week; for sweets...and possibly because I was curious. Seems Chat Noir has left an impact on me, curiosity, cats, nine lives, satisfaction, and all that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things: 1.) the bodygaurd/butler/chuaffer's name either doesn't have a name or I just know it, so I gave him one. 2.) In the original PV, Felix is clearly being seen as a very dramatic boy when he is confessing his love, so I think he just suppresses his dramatic flair for the public. That doesn't mean his mind is safe though. 3.) Oh it does get a tad dark with some dark hints of possible suicides but they are merely touched upon not fully discussed. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, I am deeply sorry about that. But it is a very small mention.

I regret not informing anyone about leaving the house, but I couldn't very well have them drive me to Master Fu's and explain my reasoning for visiting. Father was ballistic when he heard I disappeared without notice. Natalie had calmed him down some before leading him away, but not before giving me a look. It was both apologetic sympathy and a stern promise of an oncoming lecture.

With that knowledge, I ventured to find my darling brother. Supposedly in a normal family home, children of this age group are concerned with basic vocab and self-entertainment, but in this household is all about preparing for the next step. I found Adrien in one of the study rooms with the new Bodyguard, Raphael, sitting unsettled in a chair two sizes too small for him. He was a silent man choosing to observe than to speak. A man of few words is a double-edged sword, for they won't slip vital information, but it also makes them very observant of those around them. I suppose when it comes to watching children it would be a high-quality skill. Adrien was working his way through basic level French literature and mathematics. When he went to rub his tired eyes, I approached slowly as one would a deer. The rustle of the bag drew his attention and his stare hurt more than I would admit. It was blank and he treated as a child would shy away from a stranger.

Speaking softly in fear of his automatic distrust, I greeted him only for him to stare a beat before greeting me back. His eyes were listless, just a blank stare from a child, my own brother even, was wretched. Although it may also be normal considering who our father is, our current relationship status, and the recent disappearance of our beloved mother. Her illness struck us hard, but the doctors told us that she would get better. That is why it was so shocking that she had vanished from her room without any traces. At first, father was still relatively calm and focused only on putting up a front of false concern. I wish I had looked deeper into, but with the increase of Hawkmoth's attacks and that Ladybug had quit without giving anyone a proper reason leaving me to pick up the slack. I only had the specialized jars to contain the akumas to substitute the lucky charm, I couldn't understand anything so I selfishly focused on me solely. Then without warning father changed, despair consumed him and began isolated himself more often than not with only Natalie confirming he was still breathing. I didn't want to think of the alternative, but it wasn't uncommon for a man who was so devoted to his wife to wish to join her. Thankfully father was a strong man even if he feels defeated right now, I have no doubt that he recover if not with a few chinks in his once stable form. Once more I am reminded of why I gave away the one thing that released me from the confines of society's expectations, to try and keep my remaining family standing together as one. Father may need more time, but it all must start with me begging forgiveness to my four-year-old brother for all my past grievances.

"Adrian how about a break from studying and try this sweet snack I bought just for you." I piqued his interest, but he still hesitated like I would retract my offer. God, is that how he saw me as some, well monster would be too much, but something of a lesser equivalent? Who knew it was going to be this hard!?

"It's good I promise, look I'll try it first." Things that I do. I reached into the bag and pulled out the small package, placing the bag neatly onto his next so he could grab the other one. Steadily I began to unwrap it preparing myself mentally of the overly sweetness of this confection. With it mere millimeters from my doomed mouth, a small tug saved my taste buds.

"I know you don't like sweets, you don't have to force yourself." Thank, god!

"If you keep your promise from last night." I might need to work on his persuading skills, but for now, I'm glad.

"Of course, I always keep my promises."

"Always."

I gave him a hug that I normally would rarely ever offer him in front of others, and when I looked up at Raphael he gave us a semblance of privacy by looking away with a somber smile. Yeah, he's a big softie. We continued to hug a moment longer, before allowing him to eat his desired treat. I couldn't help but think, 'If it wasn't for the incident the day previously then would the rift between us would only grow.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Now Chloe why did you make that little girl cry?"

Chloe Bourgeois. The daughter of the woman who helped my father get started and Adrian's only friend, was a little trouble maker; although she only wanted attention that she was denied. Her mother dropped her off so she could discuss some personal things with father. I've met her when she was six months old, I've only known her personally for two months. Back then, I made it a point to keep the children away from my studies, and often plain out ignoring them to get some things out of the way. At first, she resented me for hurting only friend's, Adrien's, feelings, and she wasn't afraid to let me know her true feelings. Thankfully though, we have remedied that little disconnection and now she is a little sister to me.

"Cause she was annoying going, 'oh my daddy is a cop in training' and 'I'm so smart."

"I doubt she said it like that exactly."

"She did! Or maybe not exactly, but she used brainy words and it was hard to understand." She was growing frustrated at not being able to get her point across. However, I know Chloe only does this type of action to mask another negative emotion. It's not healthy, but considering what the alternative is this may be better what with her family situation. The best that I can do is curb it from worsening.

"Chloe are you sure it isn't because of other reasons?"

"No, she's a nerd and nerds work for other people."

"Really, am I not smart as well? Does that mean I have to work for other people as well?"

"You're different, cause I'm going to marry you and then no one will treat you like that too." Chloe is currently in the phase that small girls would want to marry either their big brother or father. Since I'm the closest thing to a brother to her, and her father is busy with the hotel, she had deemed me worthy enough.

"Hmm, well what if she marries someone or becomes very important in the future and punishes you for this?" She took this moment to look slightly scared until she frowned into her lap not answering to anyone. "I'll let you think on this while I'll go check up on her." I left Chloe fuming on the bench next to Adrien, who was trying to talk some sense to her. The small girl had waist length hair with a bow in her hair sitting on a bench with who I, hopefully, assume is her father is trying to console her.

"Excuse me, sir, may you be this young girl's father?" He gave me a once over before answering.

"I am, now what do you want young man?"

"I came over to apologize for my charge's atrocious behavior towards your daughter; if may with your blessing of course." He wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw but at least he understood the sincerity in my voice. With a curt nod, he nudged his daughter while whispering to look my way. Her small face was all blotchy and red from tears, and it was, just a tad, pathetic to be seen like this. So to save her from the public's eye, I kneeled before her and wiped her face gently with my handkerchief; all while keeping an eye on the man while he kept his on me. Now with a clear face, I introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Felix, I apologize that Chloe was mean to you. It's just that she doesn't have a lot of friends, so she doesn't know how to play with others. However, I can tell you are a wonderful girl with such a kind heart; do you mind if you can show her how? It would mean the world to her if you could be her friend, as well to me. I promise despite her very rough edges she is a very sweet girl." She was taking her time to contemplate, rubbing her eyes face flushed red.

I'd admit I may have seduced* her, but all means well if it benefits me and no one truly gets hurt.

She has finally come to a conclusion when she answered, "Only if she says she sorry."

"Of, course." I smiled at her before turning to the father. "With your permission may I bring her with me, so we may have this situation sorted out?" I pointed towards the bench where both Adrien and Chloe remained sitting staring at us.

"Stay where I can see you. If I see any kind of funny business I will not hesitate to bring you down. After all, I am training to be a cop." I see what Chloe was talking about on the bragging, but it was more the dad then it was the daughter. Taking her girl's small hand, I guided her over only to be stopped by Chloe running to meet us halfway clutching the doll she brought with her. With much stubbornness, she trusted out the doll towards the other girl refusing to look her in the eye.

"Here you can play with her, I'm done playing with that old thing anyway. Oh and sorry about earlier." It was a lie, Chloe had just gotten that doll last week showing it off in her yellow sundress. Yet the small act made the girl's face bright up, all the same as she admired the doll.

"Ah! Thank you...er…"

"Urgh! If you are going, to be my friend at least know my name. It's Chloe Bourgeois, and you are...who exactly."

"Oh um...yes! I'm Sabrina, Sabrina Raincomprix!" Soon after they became fast friends and met whenever they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so I did the bare minimum of research of Felix because I just based him off of memory. I also did some basic math and research of college and law requirements necessary which I lucked out that fits perfectly within the story. *So I've recently learned that the French are very loose with their usage for the term seduce and seduction. As they just use it as another means of persuasion. They don't do anything it literally just means, "You agree with me and my idea, I've seduced you."
> 
> (Just keep a clam face while ignoring a glowering dad over how friendly I am with his daughter. This is completely innocent, as I am just asking a little girl to be friends with another without any incentives.) -Just a little thought process that ran through his mind while he was talking to her. If this is wrong please correct me, I got this info from an old text of information.


	6. Felix leaves for the States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached a point in where the main story will take place. One more thing before you read this chapter, as I was writing a new idea came to me about the plot that will actually be very exciting! However, it will not fit in this current storyline, yet...if the story does well and I grow to love the idea, even more, I may make a sequel. Please, please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts.

Four years have come and gone. The three small children I've taken under my care have grown some into amazing young people. Adrien has shown great promise in his studies and intelligence. Even beating me a few times at chess, every now and then. Despite the fact that he is restricted from public schooling he still remains optimistic that he will one day; like me. I lucked out to still be in school when father began stressing the word 'protective'. I've helped Sabrina with her studies and build stronger ties with Chloe. I know Chloe doesn't participate as much as I would like, but she presents when Sabrina becomes too nervous to do so. As for Chloe, well only her butler, Jean and I know the true little girl she hides from the world. Adrien and Sabrina only see snippets of it, but I hope one day she can open herself up so the whole world can see the true Chloe Bourgeois.

It was when I was 17 that I had to leave for the States to college for Law School, but I knew that I was leaving behind a group of crying children. But I promised to send a letter every month until they learned how to use computers and then phones. Any chance that I have an extended break, I would catch the first plane over back to Paris. Unfortunately, father believed in tough love and self-reliance so he would pitch in only half while I had to conjure up the rest. The first time for the US's Thanksgiving break failed horribly, while Paris doesn't have Thanksgiving this late in the year, I thought a nice visit home would be good. I did not take into account traffic and potential bad weather. I was only there for a day before father took pity and paid for my return. So I can only visit during summer and winter breaks, as long as the weather doesn't prevent me. Father warned me to never travel during unfair weather unless I'm willing to pay for a hotel. But I know he just worries about me and any possible dangers that may come my way, if only he knew about when I was Chat Noir he would've had a heart attack. I've had to miss a few Christmases because of stormy weather, but sadly Adrian had come accustomed to the lack of my visits. Chloe, on the other hand, had stayed by his side keeping him company. I suspect that she may have a crush on him with the little nickname she had given him. But at least she's not alone and has a semi-normal life, despite both her parents holding important jobs that takes much time away from her. The little girl, Sabrina, is still by her side and Chloe learned to wear a better mask, unfortunately. But I'm glad that when it's just around people she's close with the mask comes off even if it's just for a bit.

Adrian just turned 14 and I missed his birthday but from what I heard it was quite amazing. The US weather had canceled any possible way for Christmas, but I had been requested to present before a class in Paris about the joys and benefits of studying abroad as extra credit in my final year. To my luck, it's in the same city as my family. I made plans to head over to spend time with Adrien after the end of the presentations. I don't know why I have to go to class-to-class, but as long as I'm in Paris who am I to complain. I was just heading to that final class when a familiar black figure flew past into the adjacent corridor. On instinct, I automatically knew that it was an Akuma. As fast as I could, I hurried to prevent the aukumazation. Unfortunately, I was too late to stop the student's transformation. They began to multiply, lining the walls seeming intent to round everyone up. Self-preservation kicked in, as I hid in what seemed to be a locker room. I heard screams of fear, but I knew that the only way to save them was to make it to Master Fu. I, no Paris needed Chat Noir again. I will handle finding a Ladybug, but the least I can do for now is to capture the Akuma.

So much had changed in Paris, as I ran in the streets praying that Master Fu remained in the same location after so many years without contact. I saw dozens of clones hypnotizing citizens to gather near the Eiffel Tower. To be honest they resemble zombies as they moved stiffly setting up a party and presents for the akumatized person. I was just a couple of blocks away when I got cornered, and that's when I saw it. A red yoyo with black spots spinning knocking the clones back and a young girl stood before me in a familiar jumpsuit.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She was keeping the clones back, but just one look at her eye and the sound of her voice I knew she wasn't my Ladybug. Shaking off my initial moment of shock, I assured her that I was fine. Satisfied, she dusted the clones with a swing from her yoyo and taking off, but not before telling me to find a safe place to hide. I couldn't help it, it must be the influence when I was Chat Noir, but I disobeyed and took to the rooftops. I wasn't foolish enough to think I could just jump back into action. I just wanted to watch the return of a new Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were too far away to get a good look, but they looked so in sync it made me envious of their partnership. I had hoped that we could have been like them, however, it was not meant to be; we had drifted apart and took our own different paths.

Seeing the apparent end, I made my way back down and back to the school. As I awaited the classroom to fill up after the attack, I couldn't help but wonder who the new Chat Noir is. They looked amazing working together, I'll give them that, but to a trained eye, it was obvious that they were still green around the edges. They lacked non-verbal communication stopping to communicate, and proper techniques, that Chat Noir was leaving himself open too much during the fight. I made a mental note to do some research about the duo, and visit Master Fu to see if I can offer any assistance.

"Mr. Agreste, the class is ready to begin now." I looked up to the young teacher with a smile, hiding the surprise she gave me.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment. I just need to collect my thoughts."

"It's okay, I understand it must've been shocking to see something like that for the first time. But do not worry, as long as Ladybug and Chat Noir are here everything will turn out okay." With that, she walked back into the classroom. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of nerves when she said it must've been the first time to see an Akuma attack. Although it did add another question to my growing pile, did no one remember us from ten years ago? In the past it was Chat Noir and Ladybug, not the other way around. For some reason, people preferred me over her despite her clearly having the more important power between us. They saw her as a silly kid who hid in my shadow, while I-supposedly- am the daring one who protects the weak. While I did protect her, she could hold her own even without me being there. No matter what anyone said, we were there and we were a team.

Well, I can think more about this later, right now I need to discuss some things about American college versus this kind of college. Hopefully, I won't get any more weird looks about my name, perhaps I can ask them about this; and more. Straightening my suit, I walked into the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are back together again!

I let my eyes roam around the classroom until it landed onto my brother's. We stared for a beat, before refocusing onto the class. Well, that answers all the stares I've been getting.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Agreste. To answer all your questions, yes I am indeed Adrien's older brother. If you have any questions regarding me, our relationship, or anything similar in that fashion please save it for after class. I'll be happy to answer all your questions then." I spied Chloe trying to get my attention, to save time and her from humiliation, I decided to humor her just this once

"Yes, Ms. Bourgeois."

"Yes, how long would you be staying after class to answer questions? And is there any interesting stories you wouldn't mind sharing with me."

"I'll be here for an hour, two at most, but as for anecdotes about my personal life that would be saved for then. Now please sit down Ms. Bourgeois, the faster I get through the more time you'll have time to ask me some questions." She gave me a friendly glare but sat down nonetheless. Risking a glance around the rest of the class, it seemed they were expecting something from her. I see she still has that nasty habit of hers to lose her cool.

"I made it through the presentation quickly and efficiently without disruption. With some questions that I suspect were more about me than the actual schooling, I've received.

"Was it difficult to learn another language while also trying to understand what you are learning."

"It is recommended to grasp a language before leaving the country to another. To answer your question, English was indeed difficult to learn, but learning another one simultaneously was, to say the least tricky.

"How many languages you do you know?"

"Not including this one, three. Madrian, English, and Spanish. While Madrian is the language of the future, a majority of the world speaks English, and half of it speaks Spanish."

"Would we have enough time for relationships?"

"Do you ever get homesick?"

"What is your major?"

"I am in the final year for Law School, and currently applying for an internship back at the states. Everything else can and will be answered for later if that is all I'll take my leave. Adrien, we will talk later." I pray my voice didn't come out as harsh as it sounded. My voice was becoming dry and I needed to get some fresh air. I bid the class a good day and walked out into the clearing to wait and breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many college students develop a complex or anxiety in college, or in some cases worsen what they already have. My headcanon is that the stress of having to be perfect and constantly worrying about appearances, plus Adrien's well being wears heavy on him. That is why being Chat Noir meant so much to him, it gave him a chance to be free not having to worry about Felix's life. This is why it was such a hard choice for him to give it all up. It wasn't fully realized until he was by himself first year of college that he had fully understood what he had. He's able to handle it well as long as he takes it easy. Mind you he just got off the plane, talked to multiple classes, witnessed an Akuma attack, and had to deal with one more class. Our boy needs a break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh~ Chloe's turn to talk

I remember the first time I met him, he was cold and distant from everybody else. Adrien had told me that he was his older brother, but he didn't want to spend time with either of us. He preferred to read and study than to play with us, even Adrien was pushed to the side and locked out from where he stood away from others. I hated him, how could anyone dare upset Adrien, their own brother like this? The next time we've met, not including all those times he went through great lengths to avoid us, I told him off.

We were playing hide and seek when I came across Felix working at his desk. I was mad that he makes Adrian sad cause he didn't want to play with him. So pushed his door open and told him what I thought of him.

"Only lowly people have to work hard at desks, it's ridic….ridic…"

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes! Ridiculous! You're fired from being Adrian's brother."

"Really?"

"Yes, now I must find Adrian." I ran into his bookshelf on my way out, okay I kicked it, when the whole thing started to shake. I thought I was going to die and screamed, except I never felt a single book land on me. Felix held me close with one hand and the bookshelf back with the other hand.

"I told Natalie that I needed a new bookshelf, the legs are falling apart."

"What happened here!?"

Apparently my cries alerted everyone to my early demise. I couldn't help it, I started crying still in Felix's grasp being rocked gently to ease my crying. Adrian and Natalie found us and took us to another room to get patched up. Felix may have taken most of the hits, but I was still scared as I relayed what happened in extraordinary detail to Adrian. He put bandaids all over me, and it made me feel much better. Yet, when I looked over at Felix, he may not have been covered in rainbow bandaids, but the plain ones look more serious. His arm was wrapped in gauze, and a wrap for his head when books hit it. I ran to hug him saying how sorry I was that he got hurt. Despite wetting his shirt with my tears, he didn't get mad he told me it was okay and even asked if I was okay. He wiped away my tears and told everything was going to be alright. I think that was when fell in love with him, despite how it seems I don't have the same feelings for Adrian. I just don't think anyone deserves him or to be my future sister-in-law. To my embarrassment, Jean-whatshisname came to pick me up, I yelled over everyone pointing to Felix and declared I would marry him one day to return the favor of saving me. The adults laughed but the brothers didn't. Adrian was excited that we would spend more time together. Felix on the other hand, said if I stayed true to myself I will meet someone worthy of me. But to me, there is no one but him.

To make it even better, he just walked into our classroom to talk to us. It's been a while since I've last seen him in person, but there is never a moment where he doesn't look good. His hair grown a few inches past his ears held by two pins to the side wearing a formal suit that fits his figure that hints of muscle beneath. Although, I'm glad that he's taking care of himself, last time we've met he had some dark circles under his eyes. I can't wait to catch up with him, even if it means pushing everyone else away.


	9. Chapter 9

The final bell rang and I waited for Adrien's and Chloe's classmates to arrive. I called in with the other presenters to inform them that I'll be running behind to catch up with family. Within minutes I was approached by the children all staring up at me with awe. Realizing that it would be better at the park, I directed them all to follow me. Chloe came up right by my side while Adrien hanged back with some of his peers. I'm glad Adrien has made some new friends, although I will admit being surprised that father allowed him to a public school. When he told me he was attending a school, I had assumed it would be the same private one as I did.

Now at the park, I had each of them to introduce themselves. Sabrina had honestly surprised me with her new appearance as I haven't seen her far longer than I did either Chloe or Adrien. She cut her long hair into a bob, wore a headband, and a pair of glasses that framed her face. She looked so different from the small girl that I used to know.

"Sabrina is that you, my have you grown. I almost didn't recognize you."

"You remember me, Felix!?"

"Of course, I would remember you. How could I ever forget, a friend's of Chloe's or all the time I've helped you study in the past." Her entire face broke out into a smile at that. At this point, I had to hold up my side of the deal and answer a few questions.

"Was it hard moving from Paris to America?" A girl with dark hair named Juleka asked.

"I'll admit that moving to another place, let alone another country, can be frightening, but it's the thrill of experiencing something new that kept me from being afraid. Originally the plan was to go to London, England, however, America offered a more extensive culture exposure. My first month there was a complete disaster, I kept mixing up a few common words, I couldn't find anything until a week has gone by, and getting accustomed to a new lifestyle that differed from my own was a struggle in of itself. Although, despite all that, I would never regret moving out there and exploring a world that I never knew about."

"How was Adrien as a child?" Alya, I presumed asked next nudging the blunette girl next to her. Apparently, they were all interested in this question based on their attentive posture and the fact they moved in closer. I spied Adrien looking away in embarrassment for some odd reason, that I couldn't fathom. Still, I'll go easy on him when I tell them of his childhood.

"Adrien was a very bright young child, always able to accomplish any task he set out to do. He showed kindness to everyone, even to me despite my own previous actions."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, I wasn't the best older brother that I could've been. Thankfully, I grew to become what I hope is what an acceptable older brother should be. I still have much to do before I can call myself a good elder brother.'

"Felix, I think you are an amazing person!"

"Thank you, Chloe." Her kind words made me feel just a tad better, but when I searched for Adrien's eyes he refused to meet mine. He offered a soft smile but nothing more.

"Are you dating one in America? Or have you ever dated anyone?" Rose, I believe that's her name, asked me with a lovestruck smile on her face. She must really enjoy talking about love, and she wasn't the only one. The girls, if it was possible, moved even closer to the point it was almost suffocating, while the guys pretended to have no interest. Chloe especially had unnerved me by her unflinching eyes wanting me to answer. Why are they so interested in my love life?

"To answer your question, Rose, as of right now I am still single." They let out a small sound of disappointment. "However there is a girl that I held an interest in the past, and I can only wish that she is happy right now."

"Who was she?" "Why not go find her?" "Why did you not go after her?"

They began to bombard me with questions, thankfully Chloe made them back off some.

"Maybe if you give Felix a chance a speak, he will answer."

"Now, now Chloe they were only asking questions, and I promised to answer those questions. " I turned to face them fully now, at all their eager faces; even the boy's interest was piqued.

"She was someone I've met a long time ago, and we had to depart because it was the right thing to do. It is still unclear as to why on her part, but I feel that I'm the one at fault all the same. I do not dare to trudge up any unpleasant memories for her, and I wish her the best in life. If it means she can live the way she wants without being burden by me, then I shall not bother her." The children looked at me with sadness in their eyes, if not perplexed about the situation. Chloe seemed bothered, for some reason, I can't fathom as to why, and Adrien seems lost in thought-confused- even. Have I really been gone for so long that I can't understand either of these two? At least Sabrina is more open with her emotions. The silence among our small group became almost deafening, and I was going to reassure them that everything was fine, but Chloe helped steer the conversation back on track.

"Felix, do you remember when you used to play your violin for us?" Once more their faces turned to curiosity and wonderment at this little tidbit of information.

"You play the violin?"

"Yes, Father wanted us to be skilled in musical instruments, but while I can play the piano, I favor the violin more." We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing possible chances for me to perform for them, and even a possible duet with Aiden's piano. The sun was beginning to drip low into and I had to cut their questions short. I bid them all safe travels on their way home and all that was left was Adrien, Chloe, and Sabrina.

"Felix, will you be going back with me to meet father?"

"Unfortunately no, I still have some unfinished business to take care of first with my group, but I will come by later in the week to see him. Why do you think, Raphael hasn't come to pick you up? Or any phone calls from Natalie about your schedule? I called ahead of time to inform her so that we could work around your busy schedule. I just didn't expect to meet you this way."

"How much earlier?"

"Three weeks ago." We shared a look, his disbelief bewilderment opposed to my own sly smile.

"I know how strict they are when it comes to you, so I made sure that I can spend time with you."

"Really, that's great. You must have so much to tell me about America." He tried to give a warm response but, it felt off; like he was hiding something from me. I wanted to press for more, but the two girls were still with us at the moment. I know that I can trust them to keep this between us, but this is a private matter between the two of us. For now, I'll just keep a closer eye on him.

"Aren't you girls heading home soon, or at least towards the hotel? I assume that you, Sabrina, will go with Chloe."

"Oh um yes, we were just-"

"Hush Sabrina. I want an answer as to while you didn't message me that you were coming. I could've prepared a big party and even ordered Jacq to order some of those sandwiches you enjoy so much."

"Chloe, I know that you are excited, however, that is no reason for you to be rude to Sabrina."

"What but...fine! Sabrina, I apologize for speaking over you. There happy, I'm going home." It took only a stern look from me for her to apologize, and despite this, it felt almost nostalgic. All the times I had to get after Chloe to behave and warn the children that doing certain reckless actions were dangerous. It seems without me constantly guiding her to make wise decisions, she grew bitter and spiteful, even taking out her frustrations against her friend. But as I see the shy smile on Sabrina's face and her clutching the small brooch on her sweater-vest, I know that she still has that sweet side to her that knows how to make up with others. We share a look of understanding, a simple message: 'Just like old times, no?' It lasted only a moment until Chloe called for her to follow. This left Adrienn and me alone in the park with no one else to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky, my few readers thus far. Over on Fanfiction. net they had to wait a long time for updates. You guys get it all in one go


	10. Felix is Back, but I'm not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter, I'm really happy about. Let me know your thoughts on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Adrien's pov, and it's just a quick recap on everything that's has happened so far. Also, this is what I'm thinking about for my second story, but hmmm maybe depends on where this story goes with their development. This will also explain why Adrien was a little OOC in the last chapter.

I love my brother, I do but sometimes he is just someone I wish to avoid. Don't get me wrong he's a good brother, it's just that it hurts whenever he's together with Father. It becomes clear that he's Father's favorite, and I'm just someone that needs to be looked after. Growing up, Felix spent plenty of time studying and he made sure that he had time to play with Chloe and I. Gradually even Sabrina joined in as well, and it was just us. We were content. We were happy. But when Father was around, he always called Felix to discuss something and they would spend nearly a whole day talking. Logically it makes sense I was small, but that didn't stop the small jealousy that blossomed in my heart.

Is it so wrong to say that I was actually happy that he was leaving even when my best friend was in tears about his departure? That I hoped that now that he was gone that it may open up some time for Father to spend with me. That after his departure, I realized how truly empty the house is without him. That my only companion was Chloe and Sabrina by extension. That Father only minds the progress that I make, Natalie, and the gorilla only follow his orders and nothing else that I do. I do my best not to be a bother, especially when I know that they are very busy.

When Felix contacts me, it does make me feel better. He is not after me because of my fame, nor because he wants to use my looks. He contacts me because he genuinely is worried about, and wants to know my thoughts and how my day is. He cares about my well-being as a whole, and not just my physical state. At times like these, it becomes a challenge to fully understand myself about how I feel about him. Do I love him because he cares for me, or do I hate him because he has everything I don't? He has the freedom to do what he wants, never has to worry how his actions affect the schedule, he has father's adoration and trust. While I remain caged in my own home, I have to follow the schedule to the letter, and father is strict and doubts my choices. When he left, it made me envious that he left this cage by his own validation. So I had to set myself free, I applied to school and snuck out, as Chat Noir I danced around the schedule making it bend to my will whenever I can, and I make farther realize that I can make my own decisions. I became a hero with my lady and save Paris on an almost daily basis, and still make sure no one's the wiser. I did all this without Felix being around, so imagine my surprise when he walked in through the door to my class

My emotions were all over the place, I didn't know how to act, still don't know how to act. I was surprised. I was happy. I was scared; terrified even. Deep down, I was wary and resented his presence. Felix is no fool, I know he knows something's wrong with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he already figured it out. Thankfully if he does know, he's playing it off like he doesn't notice. My classmates are maintaining his attention as he answers their questions during class. Unfortunately, they all want to meet with him, and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't join them after class.

I stayed back with Nino, just observing Felix and making small talk with him. Every time Felix looks my way, I can't meet his eyes because I don't know how to face him. I listen as he answers some of the more personal questions, and I realized that there are still some things that I don't know about him. That he has a hard time and can make mistakes as well. That he puts into consideration how he should act around me.

'_You're so good at everything it shouldn't have been so hard for you.' 'He put so much effort for me, all while I'm bitter that he hold's father's attention. What is wrong with me?' 'He's trying to justify his past actions and think it'll make me forget.' 'If Father is strict now, I can imagine how he was with Felix.' 'Felix had more freedom, he wasn't all caged in a house.'_

My thoughts were swirling the more he talked. I was just grateful he didn't share any embarrassing stories. Although the fact that he did like someone in the past shocked me, for as long as I can remember he always by himself or with us. I look for Chloe to see if she knew of this, but based on her intense stare she didn't know either. I wonder kind of girl she was to capture Felix's attention. He rarely talked about his school if ever, and I never saw him hang out with anyone either. It only increased my curiosity about who this mystery girl is.

We somehow got into the conversation about how he can play the violin and that we should play a duet for everyone he leaves back for America. The first time I heard him play was beautiful and he just captured everyone's heart. When Father wanted me to learn to play the piano, Felix tutored me and even accompanied me with the violin or even play with me on the piano. Finally, I remember the last time we played together before Father. Felix took the lead as he wanted me to follow. We began almost perfectly, but I messed up midway. Felix tried to cover the sound with his own, but Father had already noticed. In short, I had to practice that piece for the next two days. Next time we play together, there will be no mistakes and I'll show him how far I've come.

The sun was setting when everyone decided it was time to go home. Nino said he will text me later for info about how things are back at home. It was just the five of us left in the park when Felix revealed that he had this all planned out minus a few details. I was so preoccupied with Felix's sudden arrival, that it escaped my notice of neither Natalie or the gorilla bothering me. He shot me a sly smirk, before redirecting his focus on the girls about going home. As I watched their banter, a sense of nostalgia washed over me of Felix repriming Chloe and bidding the two good-bye. Now it's just the two of us, and he has that look in his eye that he wants to talk. We stayed quiet, just staring at each other and I looked away first. I heard him sigh and his steps getting closer, my heart began to beat loudly in my ears, and I closed my eyes as if to block the incoming questions. However none of that happened, he put a gentle hand on my shoulder and spoke in a kind voice.

"Come on, let's get you home too." He wore a somber smile, his eyes searching mine for only a heartbeat before leading the way. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and followed after him trying to talk but nothing coherent came out. He stopped and turned his head to look at me with such a serious face, I thought this is the lecture that I was expecting. Once again, it did not come and instead words I unknowingly needed came in its place.

"You're not a child anymore Adrien, I can't make you tell me what I want to know. Despite whatever father believes, there are some things that you need to keep for yourself. Just know that I am here if you want to talk, even a phone call will suffice. You do not need to shoulder everything by yourself. Now come along, we mustn't keep them waiting for you, who knows what father might do if you go missing."

He turned back and walked once more towards our home never breaking stride again. Wearing a goofy smile in my earnest to hold in my emotions, I followed after him. We walked in comfortable silence while he took in the city and all the subtle changes it went through over the course of his departure. I've come to the conclusion that I indeed missed my older brother, and that I am jealous of certain things. But for now, I think my love and admiration overshadows that jealousy. I need to talk to Plagg about this later when I get back, maybe he will know how I should act. Although I much doubt it, hearing another's opinion would still be nice. The moment we reached the gates, we were greeted by Natalie. She reprimed Felix about dragging our talk in the park for so long, and called a cab to talk him to his hotel with the other students he traveled with. Right before he was about to leave, I pulled him into a hug and recuperated. It lasted only a moment, yet it felt so warm. Waving him goodbye, I look forward to spending more time with him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was a challenge, writing Adrien like this messed with me. So I low-key want Felix as my older brother now. If you have any questions pertaining to Adrien's behavior message or leave a review and I'll get back to you.


	11. Chapter 11

I so desperately wanted to wring out the answers I wanted from him, however, I recalled when I was his age and I kept many things from everyone. The crushing weight of it all while still keeping up appearances with no one to talk to. Of course, there was Plagg, Master Fu, and Ladybug, but there is only so much I could share with them and even then they didn't fully understand. They didn't grow up the same way as me where my every action is watched and judged by the people who could benefit my father in his rise to become a famous designer. They didn't know it stresses me out to the point of just leaving. They were patient with me, but it was the same as full understanding. I just hope that whatever Adrien is going through, he will come to me on his own to confide his problems to. I will not pretend that I know exactly how he feels for were raised slightly different, but I can understand where he is coming from.

I released a sigh along with all the tension in my body as I made my way to him. I took this time to take in that he has grown, but he is still so small. He looked so scared, I had to bite back a chuckle. '_Really now, am I really that fighting with my lectures.' _I put his mind at ease by telling him I'll be taking him home.

"Come on, let's get you home too."

"Umm...weren't...aren't...erm...Felix?"

I began to walk towards our home, but his gibberish forced me to stop again. Come now, Adrien surely you are better versed in the French language than this. I faced him once more and told him everything that I had just told myself about secrets and how he should come to me if he needs to. He wore such a goofy smile that I had to turn around before it broke the illusion of being a serious adult being wise. That doesn't mean I missed his shimmering eyes that glistened at my very words. I'm glad that I could comfort him in this way at least, and with that thought, I walked wearing a peaceful smile. Together we walked back home just taking in the beautiful stone scenery that is Paris, France. It's odd, I was just here two years ago and still so much has changed. It was nothing major that everyday Parisians would make a big deal over, but it was the small details that made it all the more special. A new crack here, a fixed sign there, a newly painted building, and of course posters of the city's heroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir. I want to ask Adrien about them, but as I sneak a glance at him I figured the day has dragged on long enough.

Natalie was naturally upset at me, stating that I'm a grown adult that I need to start keeping a better track on the time. She said she already called for a cab and offered helpful tips to handle my scheduling. The moment the cab arrived, I nearly cried of joy, I certainly did not miss Natalie scolding me like a child. I nearly ran for it, when Adrien pulled me into a hug. 'I was right, he is still very small.' That single thought ran through my mind when I hugged him. A need to protect him and keep him safe coursed through my older brother instincts, yet I reminded myself that he is growing up and he needs to experience things for himself. Things such as mistakes and pain to help him grow to be a better person. I'm glad he's going to school, although I may need to discuss with father just much he's restricting Adrien's personal growth. For now, in this moment of time, I'll keep him safe in my arms. Letting him go, I went into that cab already mapping out possible activities we could spend either by ourselves or with his friends. After all a kid needs his friends, and besides, I need to know what kind of people surround my brother. If they are anything like the kids back in my day, God I sound old, then I will promptly handle them myself. No one will take advantage of him, although something tells me Chloe already took care of that. She has been overprotective of him often clinging to him at times and being rude to others even going near to either of them. I very much can't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look if these last few chapters were emotional, well sorry blame the music. I like to post the chapters after making sure I'm already ahead in terms of chapters in the draft. Plus come on who has younger siblings that you are willing to go all out to protect. Don't lie, at one point you did, and to Felix, Adrien will always be his darling baby brother. Too bad Adrien doesn't share the same sentiment. But that's life, we want bodily harm the other sibling, but at the same time, we love them that no one else can do that. Adrien is a golden boy sweetheart, he rarely does anything so outright wrong compared to Marinette. Plus who else imagined Felix wearing a smirk as the cab drove away?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's day out...somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to do what with all the little bolding, but it's worth it

Now that we finished all assignments in terms of presentations to the students, we had to file out a form and write a paper about how it went and if there were any trouble in doing so. A few of my colleagues who either come from America but fluent in French, or from different parts of France were a bit shook up over yesterday's events. Others were amazed that the concept of heroes and villains were real here, and began to do research instead of the assignment. Unlike them, I have gone through before on the hero's side, of course, and had long since composed myself in a proper manner and completed all my paperwork the night prior. I took this opportunity to take my time as Adrien will still be in school, and I still have to take my things to our home where I'll be staying at the rest of the week. Quite honestly, I had nothing to do before 12 and I was bored. I finished packing my suitcase by the door to my room and already informed the group leader about my future plans for the remainder of the trip. I figure I might as well do some exploring and see master Fu before then. Just as I was about to head out when one of my colleagues, Jack Snider, called out to me.

***"Felix are you leaving?"***

***"Yes, I figured that I might do some sightseeing before I go home this afternoon."***

***"Oh that's right, I always forget that you are a young master in Paris. Then again with how formal you are, it just makes sense."***

***"I've told you, I'm not a young master or some noble, I am just Felix Agreste; the average Parisian."***

***"So the typical French person is son to one of the most famous fashion designers in the world?"***

***"I did not know you were into fashion, Jack. I'll ask my father for an autograph so you may hang it on your wall."***

***"My girlfriend is the fan, not me just to be clear."**

***"No need to be shy, I'll be sure to get you one. Well, I must be off, I'll return at a later time." **I left him fuming as the those who overheard our conversation snickered at his expense. I couldn't stop the Cheshire smile that graced my face as I made my way down the street.

Strolling around aimlessly is quite peaceful, and if I were to enter a familiar bakery who is to judge. Nothing major seemed to have changed, although business seems to be booming and I spy a few advertising posters. A famous rockstar, Ladybug, and even a picture of my brother. In fact just the walk here there were pictures of his face nearly everywhere. He has grown into a famous model after all, just like Mother. I'm almost ashamed that I didn't notice it yesterday, although to be fair it was an eventful day. I was just browsing the arranged sweets when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was the same woman from all those years ago, and she looked the exact same if not slightly older. It's been what, 3-5 years since I've last stepped foot in this place, yet she still seems to remember me. Her ascent has mostly ebbed away as we conversed over the years, and her bakery is now financially stable which I may or may not have a hand in it. She has tried more than once to force me to say something that is, as far as she is concerned, very much untrue. Although if I just so happened to mention a few times back when I was a student, that I ate here and found it very delicious then I can't be held responsible. If a mysterious benefactor had left a noticeable large sum of money for them, then I have no clue about that other than when she brought it up. She has yet to give up, however, and that is fine it just makes talking to her all the more fun.

***" Hello ma'am how are you today?"***

"Felix, there's no need to speak Mandarin anymore, but I appreciate the thought."

"Of course ma'am where are my manners, how are you today?" My words seemed to have caused her to make a strained smile, I wonder why? Without warning, she reached up and pinched my face lightly until she got her reason understood.

"All these years, and you still like to call me ma'am. I've told you to call me Mrs. Cheng since the first time we've met. Do you need another reminder, Felix?" She gripped my cheek a little harder, but still light enough so it didn't necessarily hurt.

"No Mrs. Cheng, I believe I have it memorized now."

"See to it that you do." She finally released me leaving my face only a tad sore. We stared at each other for a moment before chuckling at our silly antics. She pulled me into a brief a hug, before heading back behind the counter, presumably to take a seat. Once seated we broke into a discussion about my life at the university in America, and about her life in Paris with her family. Dare I say, we have a sort of mutual understanding and get along swimmingly. Even her husband had joined in the conversation at one point, as he offered me something to eat. Sadly like all good things, our discussion has come to an end once I noticed the time. I had to bid them both goodbye, before making my back to the hotel where Raphael will surely come pick me up within the next 30 minutes. I've lost track of time just walking to and from the bakery that I lost the chance to speak with Master Fu. '_At a later time then, I still have few days remaining.'_

Back at the hotel, it was semi-quiet due to most of them still working on their assignments with the only sound being the buzz of the television, soft murmurs of students and other patrons, and soft music of the lobby. I went to my room to recheck that all my belongings are in order, before dragging them all down to the lobby. Anticipating Raphael's arrival I checked my phone to see Chloe has sent me multiple messages and even one from Adrien. Honestly this kid, he needs more of a chance to express himself and stop being formal with Father and me. Although the way he is now has improved compared to the last time I have been in Paris, I will see if his friends are the cause or if its something else. I had Natalie send me his schedule for today and noticed that has a small opening after fencing practice; the time is left generally large to compensate any overtime practice. I'll have to see for myself how well his skills have improved, but from what I have heard he has reached the top of his class.

Raphael arrived right on time and took my bags as I went inside the car. He is as silent as ever, so we didn't converse much but I can tell he was listening by the way his eyes in the mirror would shift ever slightly in my direction. Once at the manner, he takes my things up to my room while I discuss any possible plans with Natalie that I can do while in Paris. This took a while to debate as every second had to be taken into account, so we finally agreed that I can just take a simple stroll around Paris. Which is fine, I didn't tell her that I'll be buying him sweets so that a bonus on my part. Now that that is all settled, I went to greet Father, and catch up with how the business is handling.

As always, it would seem he hardly ever leaves his office these years, he was holed up in his office working on some new designs. Knocking on the door, I waited until he allowed me to come in; upon his word, I entered his office. The office itself stayed relatively the same with a few additions Adrien's posters; honestly, if he wasn't so strict one would think he was Adrien's biggest fan. Glancing towards his desk it was uncharacteristically stark; starved of the many papers filled with sketches for future designs, instead of in its place laid contracts with other organizations requesting modeling. Considering that Adrien is the only model Father handles himself, it's safe to assume they want him.

"Felix, I hope your trip was safe and you already informed your group of your future whereabouts." He regained my focus, reminding me that he was right in front of me when I opened the doors.

"Of course Father, everything is taken care of as it should be. How has the business been, any new creativity that will keep the masses happy?"

"Business is fine currently, as a matter a fact, thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir I have a few new designs lined up." It was our common interaction, we begin off business-like and then dwell into more friendly terms. However, just a few years ago he was struggling to release new designs in return allowing more of the less experienced designers a chance to release some of their own that are less than esteemed. He's hit slumps before, yet never to the point; mother's disappearance really hit him hard. Eventually, he forced himself to work, but it didn't have the same feel to them. Funny, how some heroes is all it takes to push the creativity again. Then again if he listened to me all those years ago, it would not have been a problem.

"Have you considered what I have said about hiring-"

"If you are referring to your friend, we have already discussed this. How would it look, hiring a young girl solely because she is friends with my son who requested a position for her in this company? How would it look to the company, to me? Or her?" While I can see his point, she would have had a major benefit to the company. She had many new ideas unlike any that I have ever seen before. Ironically, it was inspired because we were heroes.

We stared at each other, challenging the other without saying anything. Sadly, I looked away first, feeling overwhelmed, almost suffocating, by his intense stare. He sighed, and I felt like I was 16 again. The first time I've asked him about hiring her. It was also the first and last time we ever properly fought verbally.

"Felix you are still young, so it's natural to make a few mistakes in life. Just remember, that you are my son and people will try to use you. It's a lesson I'm trying to instill into Adrien as well, but he requires a more gentle approach. He's far too soft for his own good."

'_Oh because locking him in his own house will teach him better than any actual experience.'_

"Thankfully you take after me and know how to compose yourself in a proper manner with no difficulty. You already have your business degree, and you almost have your degree in Law. It's almost time for you to know that not everyone will be eagerly stand by you for no reason."

'He's treating me like a child as if I don't already know. As if my time meant nothing being in that private school, why else would I graduate early as soon as I could? I got that degree to help you run the company. But I wanted more, I want-'

My thoughts were caught off when he pulled me in for a hug, and despite my previous thoughts, it made me happy. It's rare for father to show his softer side nowadays, and it made feel safe as I pushed my thoughts to the side. We stayed like that for only 30 seconds before he whispered, "Welcome home, son," before pulling away and resumed to his normalcy.

"Now, I've heard from Adrien that you plan on spending your limited time with him and his friends during your stay here. As long as it doesn't interfere with his schedule and you both are safe, you may do as you please."

"Thank you, Father I'll be sure that he is far from danger. However, from what I hear, some sort of...villain if you will, as preposterous as it is, threatens the city. Thank goodness that we have heroes to combat these manipulated people from him." I was baiting him, as I did in the past to get some sort of a reaction. He didn't much care for them, so hearing he has outfits based on them is just a tad more than a bit surprising.

"I assure you, Felix, that as long as I exist, nothing will happen to neither you or Adrien. Ladybug and Chat Noir are just reassurance that everything will be fine, so rest assured that Paris is perfectly safe now."

His response was so calm and nonchalant like a door slamming close before me. The change was sudden and it took me by surprise how fast that it happened. To anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed the change, but I know my father. He's hiding something that he doesn't want me to know. The main clue other than his tone is how he didn't mention anything about how he changed his mind from all those years ago. Similarly to me, he has an impeccable memory on certain events. Concerning how adamant he was about them in the past, it's suspicious that he doesn't bring it up.

That's enough for today, it would be unwise to push the subject further. "Then I have nothing to worry about," I searched his eyes once more but his guard was still up, "with that in mind I best get ready then." I turned to walk out the door, but curiosity-that annoying little trait that we all share-caused him to ask what I was planning. "I want to test Adrien's skill in fencing personally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack literally came out of nowhere for me and I just plugged in a random name to a voice and rolled with it. As for Felix, imagined him being very mature for his age so he gets along better with adults or mature people than he does people his own age. Oh, another tidbit I've been working on is his education skill set. He's smart and after he was no longer Chat Noir he was lonely so he graduated early plus he did dual credit and basics in Paris before America. So to confirm, he does have a business degree and he's working on a law degree. I've done the math, it nearly works out. It's fictional let me have this. As to why he was basically lonely has yet to be revealed to you fabulous readers.


	13. Hmm teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that my readers on the other net had to deal with as well. Its both a good thing and a bad thing. For one it makes little sense, and another you at least know where I'm going with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what's going on? Warning basically the rough draft of what is to come.

I'm quite pleased with Adrian's growth in fencing. He's patient, aware of his opponent, and lithe(umm fast but strong?). However, he if desires to continue to grow he needs to face new opponents. It's in the way he subconsciously carries himself with each match. He's too relaxed, able to read them only due to facing them in the past. With someone new, like me, he puts his guard back up and stands on his toes ready to strike at the sight of an opening. If he wants to continue, then I can ask Natalie to see if there other classes he can take. (Is Felix acting like a mom just pushing their kids into any activity they show interest?)

"Alya, is it? I've heard that you run a blog for the super heroes of Paris. Can you tell more of what it is about?"

"Oh that's right, you've been in America for awhile so you probably don't know much about them."

"Actually, when I was Adrain's age they were here as well." Everyone froze and stared at me, with looks of disbelief.

"Are you serious!?"

"_Ah! I was not ready for her to just jump at me like that! What is she saying, are this even words at this point?"_ Luckily my calm fasacde remained, and only brow was raised at her excitement. She shot question after question with her notes at the ready. Thankfully, the bluentte girl nudged her to the side to calm her down. This allowed me to breathe and observe the area. Taking a step back mentally to look at things as a whole is strangely calming even when they are all still within arms grasp.

Today was eventful, tiring, but eventful. Not to mention, I was able to learn more information about the current Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's bizarre how Paris favors Ladybug this turn around, it's not bad just bizarre. Ladybug is a creative and resourceful in the situations based on the video available. Chat Noir on the other hand, (I picture his brow furrows as he thinks about him in displeasure) is childish and sacrifices himself far too often to be nothing but a hindrance to his partner. A Chat Noir's sole purpose is to protect their lady, to aid them, and not trouble them. (At here his face relaxes to sadness as he reminisces about the past) Although, I suppose I'm no better. I failed and ended up pushing her away to the point of quitting. Even after she left, I failed to even prevent all the destruction I created. I shouldn't have been so proud, but at the same time I hurt and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get it? Don't worry all this will be in the next few chapters. That's right, all this will be divided into separate chapters. And is he talking about who I think he is? Well I know who, and I bet some of you do too.


	14. Ch. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lame fight up ahead ends too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know nothing of fencing and I question why I even thought of doing this. On top of that, I've never written a fight scene before so um yeah. I will do some minimal study of it though so rest assured. It won't be outright horrible(I hope).

While America is not well known for fencing, I have pleasantly found that there are clubs created just for it. I never competed officially as I didn't much time that didn't affect my studies, however, I did occasionally train given the time and if needed to 'blow off steam'. Naturally, I wasn't in the top of the class as I wasn't as commented to it as others, but I was a far cry from being anywhere close to the bottom. I once sparred with the top student. I lost but I, as the Americans like to say, 'gave him a run for his money'. Moreover, it was a favorite pastime of mine to teach Adrien as a child. Now I'm curious just how far he's come whilst I've been away.

I rummaged through my room collecting any needed items while simultaneously putting away any belongings I have for the time being. Once everything is where it should be, I headed down the stairs preparing to leave when Natalie stopped me. Immediately, I wonder if this how it is for Adrien every time he tries to step out of the house. She reminded me that I needed to eat, muttering under her breath that I haven't changed in (that aspect in the slightest) the fact that I needed to be reminded to eat since I was younger. Apparently, she already had set aside a small plate just for me at the table before she had reminded me.

As I sat, I recalled how enormous the table can be when eating alone. Back at campus, both my table and desk put together half the length of this. I had to make adjustments to the much-limited space; however, it's a warm comfort compared to vast emptiness on all sides. I can only imagine Adrien going through the same ordeal every day. The thought would have saddened me if it weren't for knowing of his friends. Chloe probably dragged him to picnics and restaurants to eat together whenever she could. His new friends probably did as well, yet I still don't know them that well. Can I really trust these people whom I've never met to have no ulterior motives? To stay by his side? To remain kind? To make him happy?

_'_ _Hmm, hopefully, once I'm done with Adrien I can move on to test them.'_

Once finished with my meal, I had Raphael drop me off a little before Adrien's fencing activities begin. I talked with his instructor, who happened to be an old acquaintance of mine before I left to the states. He agreed to my request, if only I spared with him first and let him in on the Americans did. It was simple, so of course, I agreed, to which he seemed intrigued with how they compared. It is similar in many ways, with only subtle differences, and it showed as we began. He is indeed skilled, but the thing is that is a major difference, sometimes too much planning ahead can slow you down. All it took was a split second side-step, and then lounge to win.

"Hm, you are indeed related to Adrien, why he nearly bested me last we sparred together."

"Is that so? You wouldn't mind me watching the practice before I make my entrance do you?"

"Ah if it's you, of course, go right ahead. Between you and me, it would seem that despite his great promise of skill he had begun to stagnant. If it was not due to our recent addition, Kagami, I fear he would have remained as he currently was. The promise of skill, but just that, a promise."

"Thank you, for your words, and do you by chance know if this, Kagami, person will be here today?"

"Unfortunately she has a prior engagement, but she will return next time."

"I see, well I best wait until everyone arrives then. Farewell for now."

_'It was as I feared, his skill can only reach so far. However this is only based on one person's recollection, it would be best to judge only after I've seen it for myself.'_

After removing the required articles for fencing, I made my way to the benches and awaited by reading a book I had brought with me. It was nothing more basic general information of the law-making system and how historic events had shaped and been shaped by the government. It is actually quite fascinating, despite the dullness the book tries to export to its reader.

Apparently, I was a tad too engrossed into the book and was caught unaware by Chloe. She surprised me by a hug at my left side, which shook me awake to the people around me. Besides Chloe there were, Adrien's friends as well: Nino, Alya, and the shy girl must be Marinette. Well, this makes it easier to get to know them.

"Hello Chloe, what are you all doing here?"

"Why, to watch Adrien of course! Why else would I come, and besides I watch him nearly all the time. As for them, I have no idea maybe they're lost on the way out of school."

"That's not true, and you know it, Chloe!" Marinette, who I thought was as a quiet girl sure has some fire when it comes to arguing with Chloe.

"You've never even seen his practice at all, so don't be lying. You've only come because...well because um…" At this point, I had already figured it out, but to see that despite her disposition she held back on outright calling Chloe out. What a caring girl, yet that is only a single trait I approve of. Hopefully, she has more than just that.

"Chloe, if you wished to join me, all you had to do was ask. Now let's all calm down and watch as these students practice; Adrien can't be the only person we look out for."

"But that's why you're here aren't you? To watch Adrien." Alya is a sly one and she gets straight to the point of things. Interesting.

"Hah, you've caught me, but if I may ask what are you doing here?"

"Simple. I came to ask you some more questions about you and Adien's relationship."

"Can I ask why?"

"Research." She took a seat on the other side me and waited for her two other friends to join her.

"Well to be honest du-er Mr. Felix, I just came along 'cause my girlfriend insisted."

"Understandable, perhaps we can discuss later on what you guys enjoy in your past time."

"Ah cool, I'll show tell all the cool places we've gone and done." Nino sure was a relaxed fellow, I'll say that much. He's honest and loyal to his girlfriend as he moved to go sit down next to her. Now, that I've gotten him to agree to tell me all that has happened, it'll be far easier to extract information. As for Marinette, I still don't have a clear idea of her or her personality is like. At first, she seems fidgety, and then her temper flared up at Chloe, which I can't blame her. I know how Chloe can be at times, I'm not blind. She tried to speak about what she is doing there but ended up rambling instead. Apparently, it was common based on her friends and Chloe's reactions. Nino calm, Alya amused albeit shaking her head, and Chloe looked more bored than annoyed. To save her from further common embarrassment, I breathed out that she is welcomed to sit with me. In a fluster she sat near her friend, a step below me and just stared at her lap waiting for the fencing students to arrive while Alya just patted her back.

Finally, the students arrived and began their practice. Chloe messed on her phone pausing every now and then to ask what I thought and showed me what she was talking about. Alya and Nino conversed about who-knows-what, and Marinette looked on with a look I know personally. Admiration, adoration pale in comparison with love-sworn daze. But is it true or merely a crush? Only time will tell. I continued to watch before excusing myself to get changed.

'_So Adrien is attracting girls now, well that's to be expected we're brothers after all. Good looks run in the family, plus being a model helps too I suppose. Young love. I wonder if he has anyone in mind as well. Hmm, well I can hope.'_

I got dressed and entered the area through another way before making my way to my colleague. He smiled and called the class's attention onto me. With the face mask on, no one suspected that it was me. He gave me a brief fabricated introduction, stating that I came from overseas and I wanted to test myself against the best of the students. Thankfully, this Kagami person had done something similar so there were no suspicions raised. As planned Adrien was selected and we readied ourselves before beginning. His stance differs compared to when he practiced to others, and I too was tense.

I'm quite pleased with Adrian's growth in fencing. He's patient, aware of his opponent, and lithe. He kept me on my toes as I played defense to study him further up close.

'_However, he if desires to continue to grow he needs to face new opponents.' _It's in the way he subconsciously carries himself with each match. He's too relaxed, able to read them only due to facing them in the past. With someone new, like me, he puts his guard back up and stands on his toes ready to strike at the sight of an opening. I changed tactics and moved onto the offense pushing him to be on the defensive. If he wants to improve his skill, then I can ask Natalie to see if there are other classes he can take.

Seeing al that I needed to, I made my move to end the match efficiently winning the match. He tried to avoid me, but he ended up stumbling over his own feet and fell. Naturally, I offered him my hand to pull him back into standing position. Everyone gathered around to congratulate/ ask who I am. '_Might as well them tell who I am, there's no real point in hiding anyway. It's not like I have a secret identity or anything anymore.'_

"Hey that was a pretty awesome trick you did, do think you can tell how you came up with it?"

As I began to take off the face mask I answered, "Sure Adrien, when we get home we can have a one-on-one, okay?" Now completely removed, the reveal seemed to excite the students even those at the bench were ecstatic. I turned to converse with some of the students as they asked questions, but in my peripheral Adrien wore a complex face at my reveal. He left before I could say anything, leaving to go change. Eventually, after the majority dispersed, I followed suit to change. They were all waiting for me, so I best not keep them waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp you're almost all caught up now, now you too much sufer long waits until I updates. *insert evil laugh*


	15. Ch. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix interacting with the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, congrats and wow you must really like it...for some reason. SO heads up the next update will be posted on ff.net first and then here, just cause that's where it started. But hey, they'll be getting a bunch of uploads soon and so will you!

Leaving the school, our small group left to just wander around. Natalie informed me that we can spare some free time; if I work with Adrien on Mandarin later in the day. Readily, I agreed to the terms with little to no hesitation; after all, I need all the time I need to evaluate his friends. As cold as it may seem, its as father says, "_Most friendships end, only the loyal remain in complete toil,_" and who am I to disagree. After all, I, myself have experienced this first hand with a group of peers that I thought I could call my friends. But now is not time to dwell on such things, now is the time to focus on Adrien, and evaluate his friends.

"Alya, is it? I've heard that you run a blog for the superheroes of Paris. Can you tell more of what it is about?"

"Oh that's right, you've been in America for a while so you probably don't know much about them."

"Actually, when I was Adrain's age they were here as well." Everyone froze and stared at me, with looks of disbelief.

"Are you serious!?"

_"Ah! I was not ready for her to just jump at me like that! What is she saying, are these even words at this point?" _Luckily my calm facade remained, and only a brow was raised at her excitement. She shot question after question with her notes at the ready. Thankfully, Marinette nudged her to the side to calm her down. This allowed me to breathe and observe the area. Taking a step back mentally to look at things as a whole is strangely calming even when they are all still within arms grasp.

The calm sunny weather, the slight breeze in the air, the scent of baked goods whifting on by, and the perfect picture: the kids all looking in shocked amazement like I told a great unbelievable secret. Which I suppose in this case, it might as well have been a mystery, a myth that superheroes ever exited previously before now. Hopefully asking, this self-proclaimed knowledge of everything Ladybug related blogger, can share some new light on the situation.

"Yes, and they were amazing, to be honest."

"How have I never heard of this before!? There should be footage, newspapers, or something!"

"Why did you never tell us, Felix! I thought you told us everything!"

"Especially since you know how much Chloe is into h-"

"Hahaha, what Adrien means to say is that what is your explanation for not telling us?" Chloe waved away Adrien's unfinished sentence away and clung to my side to keep us moving.

"So you were saying Felix, about heroes in the past."

The rest had no choice but to follow if they wanted a chance to listen.

"Well there's not to say, other than Chat Noir and Ladybug would help where they can."

"Um, Mr. Felix...sir was there also aukmatized people as well?"

"There's no need to add Mr. to my name, I'm Adrien's brother nothing more, but to answer your question yes."

"So just to be clear for the Lady-blog, this has happened before ten years ago."

"That is correct, anything else?"

"Uh yeah dude, were any other hero dudes as well?"

"Other heroes? What do you mean? There were only Chat Noir and Ladybug."

The three friends shared a look, while Chloe stared smugly up at me. Alya began to speak but got cut off by Chloe.

"Well, you see Felix, the-"

"There are more heroes, but they are nothing standing next to Queen Bee; she is the best by far." She remained smiling proudly, as she continued to sing praises for the hero, Queen Bee. "I mean even Ladybug has said that she needs her, relies on her even when she needs her help, and being the gracious person she is she agrees."

"Uh, no Queen Bee caused nothing but trouble when she didn't get her way the first time she appeared. If anything, Rena Rouge and Carapace are both far superior to Queen Bee where's-"

"Okay that's enough you two," I had to stop them before it got out of hand, "honestly, why are you so concerned about whos better when it doesn't matter as long as they help people?" Almost instantaneous, the whole group fell silent and avoided eye contact, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out they are hiding something. If none want to talk fine, I'll change the topic.

"Chloe's where's Sabrina, usually she's always by your side."

"Oh, we have an assignment so I had her go ahead and do it."

"Chloe, go help her now, please. It'll be beneficial for you to know what is going to be on it for the test. I'll swing by later and we can talk okay; its better than you texting me all the time right?"

"Hmm fine, whatever you better visit me later."

"Don't I always keep my word." Chloe just shot me a sidelong look and left without another word.

"So about those videos, may I see some of them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not lie about these updates, just as an introvert, meeting tons of people at once can be draining which can affect my work and updating schedule. I try to be ahead before posting, but the next few chapters must be short to keep up. Fair warning.


	16. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small fanboying, criticism over chat noir, and probing questions about Felix's past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember relationships don't just mean romantic, they can be platonic, and familia as well. I justed realized that they spend a lot of time together at the park when not at school, or at someone's home. Also, don't you dare try to tell me that Chloe doesn't make plans, she does, by alot. Whenever she's trying to get at Marinette or for her own benefit she does make plans, it is just that she thinks of them on the spot and they don't always work.

"Amazing! So you were able to get close, but weren't you at risk to get this footage?"

"As a reporter, some risks are worth it, and besides Ladybug would always be there to keep me safe." We sat on the benches some distance from the carousel to watch some videos from Alya's Ladyblog. She seemed quite proud of herself, nearly smug but one look at her boyfriend had her add to her statement. Pulling him in close, she gave him a side hug, "And besides, Nino would never let me do anything too reckless. He's always there to keep me safe when I lose track of my own safety." Giving him a small peck on his cheek, they engrossed themselves into mindless chatter. The three of us, Adrien, Marinette, and I went back to focus onto the screen, each of us trading words of our thoughts on the action of the battles of the heroes that flashed on by.

"That was quite ingenious, I wonder how she came up with such an idea."

"I know right, Ladybug is brilliant when it comes to this."

"Well um, ah well she's Ladybug she has to be amazing right?" Poor girl, she's all tongue-tied being so close to Adrien. Alright just this once, I'll help her out.

"I'm quite parched, I can't recall, is there someplace I can go buy something to drink?"

"Oh um I can go get you something if you want," Marinette began to stand up, but Adrien interrupted her.

"There's no need Marinette, I can go get."

"Um, are you sure, it's no problem...not that you getting it is a problem or anything! It's just that um...er.." This is going nowhere, they keep going in circles at this point I'll actually will get thirsty.

"Adrien, how about you stay here and I and Marionette shall go. I was the one who did request it after-all."

"Oh I couldn't have you come with, I mean I did offer and-"

"It's no issue, Marinette," I bent midways lightly to tap the tip of her nose, "besides I insist won't you allow me to accompany you?" Her face dusted slightly of pink as she nodded. Adrien stared wide eyes at our interaction while the couple finally noticed our antics, and if I didn't know any better I'd say that Alya took a picture while 'ooohing'.

She lead the way with me following, "See you three when we get back." Time to interview this one while I have my chance; just how much do you care for Adrien, Marinette?

**Adrien's pov (yup two povs in one!)**

I can't wait for fencing, I need to release some tension, and I'd rather not have some person akumatized to do so. Recalling yesterday's events still has me stressing over Felix's...well everything. Plagg, as expected, was of no help when I asked how I should act. He did however bristled slightly at Felix's name, but he joked that is was due to camembert withdrawal. He did say this though, "However you choose to act is your choice, and no one can tell you otherwise. It's your choice, though if you give me some cheese it would highly be approved." Alright, that cheese part was not so helpful, but the rest does hold some truth. It is my choice, and whatever choice I make will have consequences as well.

'_My choice, huh I wonder if that simple phrase will ever stop giving me such a thrill.'_

I know it may sound bad, but I really wish there was an attack right about now. It was all going just fine, practice with the usual people and then go home. Then some new person came to challenge, since Kagami wasn't here, as she can be very competitive sometimes, I took the role. At first, it seemed they were just run of the mill-average-and then they got serious and drew me in only to pull some kind of step to win the match. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for who was under the mask. Felix. It just had to be Felix. I tried not to seem rude as I excuse myself to get changed. Yet...I just know Felix noticed. Being the first to change, gave me some time to myself to breathe.

_'Breathe, it's fine it's not really a big surprise after all. Of course, he would beat me, he's been doing it longer than me.' 'But why is he here to even begin with? Why doesn't he just do something else instead of bothering me?' 'Does he even have any friends?' 'Now is not the time to think about that, time to go before anyone-' 'Felix' 'wonders what's taking me.' 'Breathe. It's all going to be okay, I can still hang out with my friends. I better than having them worry.'_

Turns out, I didn't even take that long, by the time I got out Felix just entered to get changed. So, in turn, we had to wait for him, which was fine by me. Chloe being here was a surprise, usually, she tends to avoid whenever the four of us get together. It's obvious that she and Marinette don't get along, anyone with eyes can see that; I've even had talks with both of them on why it's best not to. So it made me happy that she was here, even if I know the real reason is only because of Felix. But I can't fault her that, he's been the one stable adult in her life so of course, she would want to spend as much time as possible. I can still recall the tears she shed for him when he went away for the very first time to America, and she learned it wasn't just for a simple trip. The days leading up were filled with her trying to bargain with him into staying with me being dragged into the plans as well. In the end, she cried and refused to let go even as he was already packed and ready to board. It becomes somewhat fuzzy after that, all I can recall is that he told her something for her to let go with a smile.

We somehow got into talking about superheroes, or more importantly, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The girls, Alya and Chloe, were arguing about who was the better hero. Honestly, I'm surprised that Chloe didn't straight out admit that she was Queen Bee. If I know anything about Chloe is that she loves to make plans by starting small. Whatever that plan is, it will be put on hold since Felix to sent her to go work on her assignment with Sabrina. After that, we began to watch some of the footage that Alya captured on her phone, and there were even links to other videos from others both amateur and professional of the superheroes on her Ladyblog. It took me by surprise that Felix got so invested into the videos, but can anyone blame him she's amazing.

"That was quite ingenious, I wonder how she came up with such an idea."

"I know right, Ladybug is brilliant when it comes to this."

Nino and Alya were doing their own thing, being all couplely right next to us, while we just watched the videos.

"Well um, ah well she's Ladybug she has to be amazing right?"

Too bad Marinette doesn't seem to be having a good time. It's always like that anytime she's near me. She's always watching me when she thinks I'm not aware and tries to keep her distance from me. Sometimes I think she doesn't fully trust me yet, I mean she's forgiven me when I told her about the gum situation. Yet, I doubt she trusts me, why else would she be acting like this?

"I'm quite parched, I can't recall, is there someplace I can go buy something to drink?"

"Oh um I can go get you something if you want," Marinette began to stand up, but I interrupted her.

"There's no need Marinette, I can go get."

"Um, are you sure, it's no problem...not that you getting it is a problem or anything! It's just that um...er.." As expected, she's reluctant to let me do anything for, although sometimes she does let me.

"Adrien, how about you stay here and I and Marionette shall go. I was the one who did request it after-all."

_'_ _Wait what's happening?'_

"Oh I couldn't have you come with, I mean I did offer and-"

"It's no issue, Marinette," My eyes fixated on his figure as he bent midways lightly to tap the tip of her nose, "besides I insist won't you allow me to accompany you?" Her face dusted slightly of pink as she nodded. I couldn't help but stare at what had just transpired before me. Alya and Nino were watching as well, shocked, the same as me. The two left with Marinette leading the way, Felix turned slightly towards us and said, "See you three when we get back."

_'_ _What just happened, and what is this strange feeling in my chest? Jealousy? No, I know what that feels like, but it's similar.'_

"-ien!" 'So strange, I mean MArientte is just a friend why would I be feeling this way?'

"Dude! This isn't funny Alya, he's not responding!"

"Oh he's fine, I think he just realized something"

'_Oh I get, it's because she agrees with Felix's request easier than mine!'_

"Adrien! Dude! Are you alive in there?" Nino began to shake me trying to get my attention all worried, while Alya was snickering beside him.

"Yes, Nino?"

"Dude are you okay? Alya thinks you just,-" Alya elbowed him in his side.

"He means, it looked like you had something on your mind. Want to share it with us?"

"Hmm, oh that, I just realized how great Marinette is for Felix to get along with her. It seems like they would get along great, I'm glad that Marinette is such a great friend." I don't know why, but they both gave me a flat look. Did I say something odd just now? I didn't have much time to dwell on it tho as Nino swung his arm around my shoulder all smiles changing the topic.

"So I wasn't paying much attention, but what did your bro think of Ladybug and Chat noir?"

"Oh, he loved Ladybug as for Chat he-"

"Oh you poor boy, I'm sorry Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm not trying to make him moody but he keeps coming out like that. And I wanted more focus on certain aspects, but it keeps being pushed back. Like more on Felix's back story: Friends, family, etc. AHAha Adrien keeps losing his girl to older men, jk it's not gonna happen but still funny. He's a little dense. Alright last long one, the rest will be short from here on out


	17. Ch. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Chole's pov. best I can do rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. Duuude (Fyi I'm female and I say dude when I'm stressing something), I'm sorry about the late chapter. Somethings had came up, then midterms, and then the creative bug struck. You would think that would be good, but no it wasn't. I made 4 ocs and even a little story, I might even make a comic if I ever get better at drawing. Oh, they're not MMLB ocs, just my own personal ones. And then that bug had me change the chapter a few times. The next one will be up soon, cause I already have an idea for it. Oh hey, I put up a poll about what is to happen next into story; its in my profile on Fanfiction.net. Please be sure to vote.

** Chloe’s pov **

Class has yet to begin as I stood around with Sabrine at my side. The second I noticed Adrien, I rushed over to ask about Felix. I may have rambled on too long until I moved onto talking about heroes. It was going just fine, I don’t know why those two decided to get involved.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna brag to Felix that you’re Queen Bee. Chloe if you’re going to tell him you might as well tell him the truth.” I stopped to stare her down, wanting to say how  much that was not a good idea, but the teacher had just walked in. With a huff, we retreated to our seats while Sabrina tried to soothe my anger. Class went on without any trouble, with me paying barely attention while I thought on what I should say to them. As soon as there was a break, I went straight over to set things straight. I don’t want them running their mouths to Felix.

It was just another day at school, dull as a bag of bricks. There was another assignment which, after class I had Sabrina walk with me back to my place so she can do it there. We were just about to leave, when who did I spot, none other than my future husband sitting on the benches. I saw Marinette Depang-Chuchan and her friends already making there over to him, and I can’t have that happening. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I sent Sabrina along and ran to go hug him. It was fine until she decided to reveal my lie, thankfully Felix wasn’t put off and let me sit next to him. I made me so happy, I wanted to take a selfie with him, but I know he doesn’t like that so I had to reframe from doing so. Then  _ they  _ arrived they tried to tell Felix something that was totally untrue, however, thankfully Felix is so smart he didn’t believe anything they had to say. We sat together for a bit watching Adrien and some randos doing… whatever they were doing, but then he left me with those urgh! 

He said he’ll be right back, what’s taking him so long? I don’t want to be stuck here with these people. Adrien seems to be doing well though. Well, he is Felix’s brother after all, who’s the best ever, so of course, he will be as well. Which is why, I must protect him from unworthy girls who dare even try to date him. Heck even befriending him without my approval is pushing it. I don’t want to be married to Felix and be stuck with some sister-in-law that doesn’t deserve him. That would utterly horrible, they’ll be spreading lies to me, and then Felix won’t want to married to me! Marinette is a prime example, always trying to tell people what to do and butting her nose to everything. I’d rather he married Ladybug, she may be a little rude but she saves Paris on a daily basis so keeping Adrien safe would be no problem. 

It was becoming dull very quickly, and it didn’t help that I didn’t know all the rules or understand the whole point system thing. I was going to go find Felix, so we could just leave but then the instructor called for everyone’s attention. There beside him stood a person fully dressed in fencing gear covered head to toe. They were too tall to be a student, and I was proven right when revealed he was a friend of his who wanted to challenge his best student. I took out my phone to record, cause knowing Felix, he would be upset that he missed Adrien proving himself; because there was no way Adrien would ever lose to some pompous fool. Besides, it would prove to be entertaining to watch someone so prideful get knocked down. 

The match began slow-paced with Adrien proving to be superior, naturally, but then midway all of a sudden it changed. Even someone like me can tell, that Adrien wasn’t going to win. At first I angry, that Adrien lost; surely that guy must’ve cheated or something because no way could he lose to someone like him. Then when the stranger removed his helmet, I was ecstatic; I was Felix the whole time!

_ ‘Just who does this think he is, pulling some kind of trick to win. When I find how he did that he’s-wait Felix? Felix! It was Felix the whole time! That makes sense, no wonder he won, he must’ve used an advanced move. I have footage of him on my phone!’  _

After waiting for the boys to finish changing, we walked around talking about the  superheroes. I subtly mentioned that Queen is amazing that she’s strong, smart, and useful; I wanted him to see that as a hero I am amazing. Ever since we, Adrien and I, were young he was so very protective of us he wouldn’t let us out of his sight. Sure he would complain sometimes, but I knew he still cared for us in his own way. After their mom...left, Felix complained less and spent more time with us. Once Sabrina joined he included her as well into all of the activities as well. It was all fine, yet even when the bodyguard would be with us when we went out he kept us close. He didn’t allow anyone he didn’t know to get too close too us, and at times he would just shoot down our ideas if he deemed them too risky. He would always make it up to us though, so it wasn’t too bad. However, if he were to find out now from someone else before I could. Before I could tell him-prove to him- I’ll be fine without his protection, it'll end with him trying to convince me to stop. Despite my carefully chosen words, the others nearly blew it for me when we got into the argument. The moment he asked us why we immediately went silent. Soon after, he sent me to go help Sabrina with the assignment. There's still much I want to say, but for now I'll just think on what I'll have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah the next update may come alittle later cause just like this, its being edited. Why, cause my evil brian just came up with new ideas. If you check out my other story Miraculous: Big Brother Felix prototype despite the mess you can somewhat see where the story is going. Now tho my brain is wanting to change the ending to a cliff hanger and have 2 followed up sequals. Calm down, they won’t happen, maybe one but certainly not two. Also that cliff hanger is purely evil and I just won’t stand for that. If I do decide to do a sequel it won’t be a cliffhanger where the fate of Paris hangs in the balance and its only way of hope is to sacrifice someone, and then leave it for the next story. Cause 1.)it just won’t fit into the premise of the story, and 2.) I have something else in mind. Are feels good for you? Okay this chapter is not best but things came up and I made you wait long enough, so there you go. Keep in mind perspectives do vary on what happens depending on who a single moment is important to. Also, I may or may not have put similar traits from Felix that Chloe herself uses with others. Every single action is learned from others even unconsciously. Next Chapter will be called, Alya knows all. I already started writing it sop hopefully it won't take long until the next update.


	18. Ch. 17 Alya's Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya trying to figure Felix out and by extension, the Agretse family out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more mad at myself than you guys can be, this was supposed to come out two days after the last chapter. I don't do mary-sues and had to make a list of cons for Felix to confirm it, also I didn't want to outright make him the bad guy. I had some stuff to take care of, plus I had to write what Felix would say without having him really do much talking in this chapter. I have so much commentary for this chapter, mostly because of Felix. Basically it's just me going, really now you don't say, and/or dude chill don't be harsh (and tad mean) to our girl. And yay you go Marinette stand your ground! To be clear, it's just Felix questioning Marinette and being a bit...overwhelming protective. He lets her know where he stands and some info on mama (yay...feels!) and she lets him know where she stands. Which is more hinted at than really shown but will be in the next chapter. Next chapter, I've written the end portion first and have to write the start of the chapter now.

Felix and Marinette have been gone for a while now, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Nino and Adrien are discussing some random new topic after talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I joined them at certain parts, but now I'm worried about them. They couldn't have gone too far, so the chances of an Akuma attack happening without altering anyone is low. However that doesn't rule it out completely, there have been subtly attacks before; and that is what has me worried. Before I could excuse myself, thankfully they stepped into my line of sight. Relief ran through me, that is until I noticed something interesting about the two of them. Using my phone's camera I zoomed in on their faces; suffice to say neither were happy. Already they stood a distance apart from each other, as they carried a couple of drinks each. The first thing I did was take a picture as evidence, the second was to call out their names as they got closer; drawing everyone's attention to them. Upon hearing me, Felix was quick to change his expression to a calm facade and increased his speed towards us. Marinette, on the other hand, trailed behind him failing to put on a happy face.

'_That's it, I'm getting to the bottom of this. If he is anything like his father, then he better not have said anything to her. I don't care if he is Adrien's brother, no one messes with Marinette that way.' _I went and pulled her to the side so we can talk without the boys' interference. I felt eyes on my back, but when I looked back no one was looking in our direction.

**Adrien's pov**

I was just chatting with Nino when Alya called for Felix and Marinette when they arrived with drinks. '_I guess they decided to get everyone drinks, how kind of them.'_ Alya pulled Marinette to the side to discuss something while Felix came to join us. Following Felix's gaze, I watched the two of them walk away; but it was Marienette's face left me feeling concerned. Before I could follow, Felix handed me my own drink prompting me to avert my own gaze and divulge into a conversation.

It was just small talk at first, before we knew it we somehow wound up back at discussing Ladybug and Chat Noir. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit interested in what Felix had to say about Chat Noir. I mean he's me and I'm him, yet the way people respond to each version of me is a stark contrast. Naturally, people will treat them as distinctive individuals, for they believe they are different people, but each persona is treated like polar opposites. Sure Ladybug will get showered with praise and love from everyone, but Chat Noir is...not well received. It's not just Chloe, who in all honesty was just trying to make herself seem better in comparison, or even how Ladybug can be distant and annoyed with...well me. The public itself seems to have various reactions to Chat Noir, some good...and some not so good. As ludicrous as it seems, it actually does hurt that my true-self, who I show while using Chat Noir, is not well received. So I really am curious as to what side Felix falls in terms of Chat Noir, and nothing will change between us if he doesn't like him/me. It's not like he will ever know that I'm the hero he may or may not have badmouthed, so it's fine.

_'_ _But I am curious as to what he has to say. I_ _ need to hear what Felix has to say, just for me, not for anybody else.’ _

“Felix, you never did answer how you felt about Chat Noir. So what’s your take on him, isn’t he amazing and cool?”

“Honestly,  from what I’ve seen he can be too childish, doesn't focus on the fight, and puts more effort on getting into *ahem*, er more focused on flirting than defeating the aukmatized person.”

_ ‘Oh, well I did know that he can be brutally honest with his words, so that’s nothing new. Still, I was hoping for something else, but who am I kidding to world I’m just the joke. But what does he or anybody for that matter know what I do? Yet, I guess they are completely wrong I suppose, I just want her to notice me and be myself. Is that too much to ask for? ’ _

"Although, I will say this in his favor when the situation becomes too dire he can actually become quite adaptive and achieve his goal; given that he follows Ladybug's orders of course. That said, I can only give such assessment base on limited knowledge and what I've seen thus far. The videos tend to have a running theme that follows Ladybug more than any other hero, which is a critical error in journalism in my opinion."

_'_ _Not quite what I was looking for, but somehow coming from him it just makes it sound perfect. Guess there are people who do understand Chat Noir, even just a little bit.'_

"Oh man, don't let Alya hear you say that she'll be so mad. And speaking of my girlfriend, I'm gonna go see if I can get my drink from Marienette seeing as she had an extra and all. Be right back."

**Alya pov**

"He did what!? Girl, how can you not be more upset over this? It doesn't matter whose brother he is or whose son he is-which actually makes sense in this case-he has no right to-"

"Alya please it's not that bad, he's just trying to look after Adrien. He hasn't seen him in so long he doesn't understand how he should go about it."

"That is still no excuse Marinette, _***urgh***_ it's just like my sister but worse it doesn't seem like he has anything to keep him occupied."

Marinette told me that when they went to go get drinks, he straight up interrogated her. Sure I ask questions and can jump to conclusions, but this seemed a bit much to someone you technically just met not too long ago. Apparently he asked a lot of questions regarding her and her friends. If you want to know about me, then just ask no reason for you to go behind my back like that.

"It's not that I'm not upset, I am but we did talk and I feel like I understand their family a bit more now."

"_***sigh***_ Explain, please before I give him a piece of my mind." This is Marinette, she tends to under-exaggerate things or completely misses it entirely unless I point it out to her. The least I can do as her friend is listen to her retelling of the events.

"Well it's not really my place to say, but he talked about their mom and his dad before when they were younger...well anyway he talked about how they met and how they worked so hard while taking care of him. That when Adrien was born, it was like a breath of fresh air and as his brother, he wanted to protect him from a distance at first until she...he took it upon himself to ensure that Adrien grew up with some normalcy in his life."

_'Normalcy? What is normalcy in that family, even?'_

"He did apologize for being a tad overprotective, he just wanted to ensure that Adrien was surrounded by good people."

"A tad!? That is far more than a tad!? What else did he say?" He's skating on thin ice here. How is Adrien even related to either of his family members is a mystery in of itself.

"He may have mentioned that he...may have um...noticed that I...like Adrien…"

"Well he is sharp, I'll give him that but please don't tell me he got more protective."

"Only for a second! He then related to me that Adrien is much like their father in that terms."

"How?" '_Oh please, so __do explain, how in the ever-loving miraculous is he anything like his father. Felix I understand, Adrien, other than similar physical traits I don't see it.'_

"I don't know, only that it took their parents awhile to be together and that I should not be afraid to confess and be honest to both of us."

_'Does this mean...is he actually… did she just get his blessing to date, Adrien? It doesn't seem like she realizes it yet. I better hold off on telling her, the state she is in right now might overload her.'_

"I will say this about the Agreste family, they can be too blunt at times and other times a challenge to comprehend."

"Hey Marinette, I think you forgot to give me my drink." I was so caught up with worrying over Marinette that I didn't even realize that Nino, my own boyfriend, had come over and joined us. Looking past his shoulder, I saw the blond duo trailing not far behind after him.

"Oh Sorry, Nino here I didn't know what to get and it's probably not cold anymore, sorry."

"Its cool Marinette, so what are you dudettes talking about?"

"Oh you know girl talk, and what were you guys talking about?" They had just reached us, I had to steer the conversation away from us.

"Nothing much, just guy talk." _'This dork with his goofy grin, I love him.'_

"Pardon the intrusion, but unfortunately Adrien and I have to depart, you know how strict his schedule is." Felix broke through the feeble conversation to let us know of their departure and it seemed nonchalant as he talked. He wasn't lying about leaving, I spied a familiar black car approaching, but the way his eyes went to Marinette at the word schedule had me to believe that he knew more than what she had told me he knew. As they departed, they switched to another language.

"Well, Felix Agreste aren't you just a box of mysteries."

"Did you say something, Alya?"

"No, its nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't hate that talk will come later...when I have everything set up without being...er too much. Also, I just checked that the prototype left out the most important plot point, which is weird cause I was sure I wrote it down. Ah well, it'll become a bigger surprise later, or not who knows. But I'm excited about it, I really am. Speaking of stuff to be excited for, November 15! Brand new episode, and its Chat Blanc! It was just a joke, an idea tons of people like and it's happening. To be honest I am behind as I don't have DVR, nor time to watch episodes. I just use Netflix, but now I need to make time to catch up and analysis. Edit: Okay, saw previews of upcoming episodes and I am not pleased with Felix. They knew we wanted him, so they do this to us, I want an explanation. P.S. this is my first time writing from Alya's point of view please let me know what you thought of it. The next update is yet to be seen as finales are coming up, but I will say this, their conversation will be there and I have been working on it over and over again in my head, but Felix is coming out too strongly (too much like his dad) which I don't like. Plus bonus, Felix will tell Adrien the story of how their parents met and fell in love. Hint, Gabriel is dense and Chat's flirting came from the mom. Edit 2: watched the 2 new vids… I am happy with how similar my Felix is given the different circumstances each Felix went through that makes them completely different. Felix will not do magic here sorry, but I will mention its one of the things he's terrible at. But other than that, Felix was a prat I both loved and hated his character and it just raised more questions for the show. Also, dude I absolutely hated Gabriel in Chat Blanc, I really did. Thank goodness, it was an alternate timeline/reality cause me and I'm sure others would have came with pitchforks and knives. Yeah, the title has changed from Alya knows all to Alya's mystery begins, to finally Alya's investigation begins. Oh and just for you guys, cause I think the people on fanfiction are getting tired of my long notes. See if you can find the difference in the text between the two sites, I've changed small parts so that the overall story is still the same.


End file.
